The Task
by drarryxon
Summary: A look inside the walls of Malfoy Manor as the Dark Lord gives young Draco Malfoy the orders to rid the world of Albus Dumbledore.


**I do not own the Harry Potter series. Jo Rowling does.**

The entire Malfoy family, as well as Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, had gathered in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord had requested their presence, and _only_ their presence, which didn't sit well with Draco at all.

Since the fiasco at the Ministry, and Draco's father being incarcerated in Azkaban Prison, the Dark Lord had practically been using their house for rent. The flock of Death Eaters had come as well. What used to be a prim and proper home was now a rest stop for Dark Wizards.

Over the summer, Draco had had the Dark Mark branded into his left forearm. He hadn't wanted this, to follow in this part of his father's footsteps. An unnatural chill swept through Draco as the Dark Lord swept into the quiet room. Bellatrix bowed so low that Draco thought her nose might actually touch the ground.

"Stand," Voldemort directed at Bella, his chill voice ringing out clearly. His eyes swept the room before resting on Draco. He swallowed as the Dark Lord stepped closer.

"Ah, Draco. Our newest member." Draco was shaking with fear. "I have a task for you, that you are to speak of to no one else, and that goes for the rest of you." Voldemort looked fleetingly at Bellatrix, for she was known to boast about things quite loudly, before looking back to Draco. "You are to kill Albus Dumbledore by the time your sixth year of Hogwarts is complete." Narcissa cried out in horror. A ghastly smile crossed Bellatrix's features, and Draco became even paler than he already was. "I do not care how you carry out the deed, as long as it is done."

Voldemort turned on his heel and swept out of the room, cloak billowing behind him, leaving the family alone. Bellatrix began to ramble at the speed of light about how this would restore grace to the family, and about how they should be honored to do such a job, but Draco wasn't listening. All he could hear was the rushing inside of his ears. He knew that if he didn't kill Dumbledore, Voldemort would kill his parents, and then kill him. He didn't really care that much about Lucius; Lucius had never really seemed to care that much for Draco, except for in terms of a pawn. What about his mother, though? Draco could _not_ let his mother suffer whatever cruel fate the Dark Lord had in store for them if he were to fail this daunting task.

Narcissa was sobbing openly now as Bellatrix continued to sing in praise of what her nephew had been chosen to do. Draco wished that he could permanently shut his aunt up. Hopefully that would restore some semblance of comfort to his mother.

"Oh, how I wish that I would be the one to wipe the permanent smile off of that old fool's face," Bella mused, seeming to not even realize what distress her younger sister was in. "I want to see the light leave his eyes."

A muscle somewhere in Draco's jaw twitched. How could she _not_ see how much this was affecting Narcissa? She was supposed to care about her! The knot in Draco's stomach twisted violently, and for a moment, he thought he might be violently sick all over the expensive Persian rug.

"Shut it, Aunt Bellatrix," he whispered, clenching his jaw to try and keep the contents of his breakfast down. Bellatrix stopped her rambling at once. Narcissa became quiet as well.

"What did you say to me?" she snarled, whipping out her wand and pressing it to Draco's throat.

"I said, 'Shut it, Aunt Bellatrix'," Draco restated, stormy grey eyes never leaving her near-black ones.

"Why you insolent, little…" Bellatrix's upper lip curled into a menacing sneer. Draco steeled himself for what he knew was coming, and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Narcissa covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut. "_Crucio!_"

Draco screeched a bloodcurdling scream as what felt like millions upon millions of white-hot, tiny pokers jabbed at his skin. He convulsed upon the ground as the torture spell continued. Bellatrix let out a peal of crazed laughter, and finally lifted the curse.

"That will teach you to respect your elders, now, won't it?" she declared, her voice like iron daggers. Draco nodded from the floor, and thought, _Welcome to hell_.


End file.
